


It Helps

by Leo_Our_Queen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotions, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen
Summary: Clark spends some quality time with a certain acrobatic and Dick learns a thing or two about his favorite superhero's music choices.But they both discover something about each other.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	It Helps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlakur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlakur/gifts).



> I want to thank the absolute amazing [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie) for helping me out with this absolute dumpster fire. She's the best and everyone should totally check out her amazing works because they will give you life.
> 
> I also dedicate this to my gorgeous [Sherlakur or Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlakur/pseuds/sherlakur) because she's going through a hard time right how.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Dick had the most amused expression on his face while flipping through Clark's music playlist.

"Yeah they're one of my favorites," Clark answered with his head leaned against his fist and a smile on his own face.

Clark came to the manor right after work only for Alfred to tell him Bruce was in a meeting with Wayne Enterprise's major shareholders and wouldn't be back for another hour. Opting to just wait for his boyfriend as he strolled inside, Clark found Dick on his laptop at the kitchen table playing music out loud which lead to a discussion on music, and ended with Clark finally having to hand over his own playlist.

"Man Supes, I can't believe you got over 1,000 songs. I bet the storage on your phone is full."

The super alien chuckled softly, "Yeah, there's actually more. I have two iPods at home but I totally filled up the storage on them."

"If you ask Bruce, I'm sure he'll give you something where you can have unlimited music. But I can't believe you actually listen to more music than me!"

"Yeah I know, I usually-"

"Oh my God." The most shit-eating grin crept across his face.

"Dick?"

"Bloody Tower? Black Rain? Dethslept? Holy shit, you have every album from Velvet Queen! Clark you're a metal head?!"

Clark got an embarrassed flush across his face, he looked away as he scratched his head.

"Umm…"

"Wow. Superman listens to death metal."

"Hey there's some black metal there too! I can't stress enough how much of a difference there is."

"Why do you have so much music anyway?" Dick asked, a large smile still in place at learning his childhood hero's music taste.

"It helps."

"Helps?" 

"It helps… drown everything I guess."

Clark looked over to see he had Dick's full attention to continue his explanation. So he continued on, the conversation now on a serious tone.

"My hearing was actually the hardest to control of all my powers. I could never explain why it was so difficult but it was always going in and out. I used to hear everything and it just became… too much. One day my dad gave me a pair of headphones to his old cassette player-"

Dick snickered when Clark mentioned the old music player which earned him a shove in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, before your time right? But we tried every exercise imaginable to help me focus my hearing. Last resort was if we can't tune it out, maybe we can drown it out. The music really helped everything. Whenever I heard screams, I used to cry in my parent's arms. You can't imagine going to bed as a kid and just hearing the screams of people as their lives are taken.

Dick looked absolutely horrified, but Clark continued on.

"Music was just my escape, you know? Listening to music finally made everything quiet."

"Clark, man I can't imagine how that must have been for you. I'm so sorry."

Clark shoved at Dick's shoulder again to lighten the mood. "It's never as bad as it seems. Everything is fine now. I'm in control of what I hear and my love for music stayed."

"Yeah." Dick let out a small laugh, "I get it though, you know? When things can be too much." 

He looked down at the phone in his hands, a seldom remembrance washed over.

"My mom used to sing. She loved music, and she used to sing all the time. Sing me to sleep, when we practiced, when she was cleaning. But after they… um… after everything; music was all I had. No matter the song that played, it reminded me of her."

Clark looked at Dick with such admiration, and with an empathic pain in his own chest for the boy he watched grow up into a young strong man before his very eyes. He took the phone from Dick's hand and started to type away on the keyboard, leaned down to his work backpack he took with him to the manor to grab a pair of headphones out. He moved back up and placed them over Dick's ears.

"Here, I want you to listen. This was my favorite song, and it really helped me when I felt like everything just became too much. I still play it on repeat sometimes. Don't worry; it's not metal." He finished with a chuckle.

Clark pressed play on the phone, and within the first few beats Dick's heart started pounding. In the first verse he already had goosebumps. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like for everyone to know that this is actually a snippet or scene in a fic that's currently in progress at the moment. So if anyone is interested please keep a lookout!


End file.
